Meet Your CoWorkers
by TheUnknowingKing
Summary: The new point man to the F.E.A.R. team is precise, deadly and lethal. He also doesn't know how to use a toliet. See how the other members of F.E.A.R. valiantly attempt to teach him normal human behavior.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the rights to F.E.A.R. and if I did I probably wouldn't know what to do with it.

Author's note: This is my second fan-fic after having given up entirely on my first one, I'm happier about the way this one is turning out.

Meet Your Co-Workers

Day 1

Spen Jankowski drummed his fingers on the conference table in agitation. When the comissioner first announced 2 weeks prior that the First Encounter Assualt Recon Team would be recieving a new point man, Spen had taken it with mixed feelings. On the one hand, it was pretty lonely here, he had only Jin and commissioner Betters to talk to. A new comer would certainly improve Spen's feelings of isolation and aloofness. On the other hand, he had no idea how well they would get along with the new guy, Betters had found out only so little about him. The only definite thing about the guy was that he was male and overly qualified for the position "somehow".

" Do we even know how old this guy is?" Remarked Jankowski casually.

"No, no personal background info at all. Just that he's gone through training and passed exceptionally well." Answered Jin Sun-kwon from across the table.

But Spen Inquired further. "From whom, when, and where?"

"We don't know." Sighed Jin as she shifted through the papers in front of her.

"Exactly, we have no idea how he's going to turn out."

After voicing his concerns, Jankowski went back to mulling things over. _What if he turns out to be like Betters, looking at porn all day long just to the relieve the boredom of a job that is rarely ever needed. _Once or twice, Spen had noticed that Jin also catched "Rowdy" Betters in the act and in both circumstances he had said only two words to her.

"Piss off."

_Or what if he's like Jin, all tensed up and paranoid all the ti-_

"Stop thinking about me!"

"What- how did you?!"

"You had that look on your face, like you were day dreaming."

"But it was a serious thought, nothing-"

Jin gasped. "A serious thought?!" "You're trying to picture me naked!"

"No please I-"

But Jin had taken it beyond words and chucked her coffee mug as hard as she could at Jankowski's fore-head. The mug shattered into a thousand little bits, spilling it's contents all over Spen's face and leaving him howling in pain. In addition to that, Jin crossed the table in two great strides and kneed Spen in the crotch. Spen, now reduced to a fettel position, had both hands cupped around his special place and his face buried into his combat vest.

"...And here's your new teammates, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum."

At the sound of Better's voice, Spen looked up to see Rowdy walking into the confrence room with the newcomer in tow. Jin, Spen had noticed, was studying the new guy with intense intrest, no rage visable across her face. _Moment of truth, here we go_. Spen took in everything he could about the guy, from the way he held himself, his posture, his looks and he made his counclusion in just a matter of seconds. He gathered up the facts, prepared them in an orderly fashion, and presented them to himself as a cohesive and understandable thought. _He's just as fucking mysterious as his reports! average height, average build, definite military posture, he just looks normal but there's something odd about his normality._

As if he wasn't already confused enough about the point man's appereance, the man stood at constant attention with his gun unholstered.

_What the hell? Does he expect wizards to apparate out of no where and attack him?_

_Wait... where did I get that word?_

"This is our field medical expert Jin Sun-kwon." Continued Betters.

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Jin as she positively beamed at the Point man with barely hidden affection.

Spen was dumb-struck. The first time he had joined F.E.A.R. and spoken with Jin had gone a little something like this...

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hi, my name's Spen Jankowski." Spen held out his hand. **_

_**Rather than take it, Jin responded back with **_

_**"Hi, my name's Jin Sun-kwon, and if you make any sexual advances on me, I will cut off your happy place." **_

_**End Flashback**_

And so, Spen had spent his first five days at F.E.A.R. headquarters ducking into closets everytime Jin had past by. It had taken him months before Jin had felt comfortable in his prescence. Well, comfortable enought to be tolerated at least. Now here she was falling head over heels for someone they knew nothing about. Angry as hell about it, Jankowski was dumb-struck (once again) by the way the point man looked back at her. _Looking isin't the right word for it, He's staring right through her! _If this disturbed Jin, she showed no signs of it, on the contrary, she relished the attention.

"Get off the floor you dumbass." Said Betters looking thoroughly annoyed.

Rowdy turned back to the point man.

"This is our other combat opreative/point man, Spen Jankowski."

Spen got up realizing how bad an example he was setting for the rookie, first impressions really mattered. Therefore, he held out his hand for the point man to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

The point man stared at him.

He noticed the pro-offered hand.

He fired a bullet into Spen's face.

_**A few moments later...**_

The next time Spen opened his eyes, all he could see where little flashes of light.

"I think he's coming to sir." A woman's voice said, penetrating through the confusion.

"Spen...Spen... can you hear me, how do you feel?" Now identifiable as Jin's voice.

"I think I'm alright." Spen answered back as he started to prop himself upright.

"Then get off the floor dumbass."

Jankowski gave Betters a rude hand gesture in response. Then he remebered whe he was on the floor in the first place.

"What the hell's your problem you friggin psychopath?!"

"Hey! Don't call him that, h-he must have done it by accident!"

"By accident?!" Jankowski said indignantly.

"Hey, hold up... how am I still alive? I clearly remember being shot in the head."

"Oh, I gave you CPR." Jin answered simply.

"...You gave me CPR, for a bullet wound in the head?"

"What's next? If I got stabbed in the toe would you rub my neck with-"

Sun-kwon kicked him in the crotch before he could finish and screamed out-

"Pervert!"

"Mabye Jin could replace you as both a medic and a point man as long as we can convince here that all the bad guys are out there to rape her."

"Oh, and get off the floor dumbass." Betters added as an afterthought.

"I...hate...you all." Spen wheezed.

"And you still haven't explained why you shot me you maniac!" Bellowed Spen while having no clue where the point man was because he still couldn't see past the flashes.

"I just wanted to shake hands you bastard." He made the handshake gesture again while he spoke, more out of reflex than anything else because at this point he very much doubted if he would accept the handshake now.

"He probably mistook it as a threat, I know I would." Jin said coldly.

"How the hell could this appear in the least bit threatining?"

The sound of another gunshot abruptly ended the argument.

"Did that fucker just shoot me again?"

"Yes."

"Jesus."

And then he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no any way shape or form own the rights to F.E.A.R. or any other series I have shamelessly stolen ideas from.

Author's note: I originally planned to do this day-by-day, chapter-by-chapter. But this day got too long so

I split it up into two chapters, I'll probably skip

some days too since it got messed up.

Day 2

Part One

The dull throbbing pain on the right of Jin's back was beginning to subside. She was suprised she hadn't broken her back at all, Spen had weighed a ton! It hadn't exactly been child's play to lift Spen and dump him on the lobby couch. His vitals were excellent, either Spen had a stubborn grasp on life, or the Point man had aimed not to kill. _Though he did shoot spen in the face, mabye he was aiming for the cheek?_ _Whatever, no one is dead. _The Point man hadn't killed Spen.

Jin reached a stunning revelation as she was heading back to the confrenece room.

_He made it a point to let Spen live! Even when that horrible man had threatened him with his supposed "handshake", he was noble enough to spare Spen's life! Such character!_

Jin allowed adoring thoughts of the Point man to flood her mind as she reached the confrence room and saw Betters walking out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" she said to Betters.

"To get some shut-eye, it's already half-past twelve." He yawned.

She hadn't even noticed it was tommorow morning already. Things had just gotten so busy.

"So why didn't you help me move Spen back there, huh?" inquired Sun-kwon.

"It's against regulation for unqualified individuals in the medical sense to assist in the transportation of injured personal here at F.E.A.R." Answered Betters.

_In other words you were just too lazy to help. _

"I'll bet you just now made that up."

"Yup. Good night."

As Betters turned to walk away Jin made an exclamation.

"Hold on, what do we do about the new guy, he's...not in trouble or anything right?"

"Oh you'd better believe he's in a shitload of trouble."

_No please, let him get off Scot-free, find it in your heart Betters..._

"The next time he shoots Spen, he'd better make sure he's dead, or I'll do it for him."

_Oh... not what I was expecting. _

"Just go show him where he sleeps from now on and we'll take care of the rest of the tests and paperwork later in the day."

"So where does he sleep?" asked Jin.

"In the boiler room...where the hell do you think he's going he's going to bunk?!" growled Betters.

"You're going to have him share the Men's quarters with Spen?! After what just happened?!"

"I'm actually betting on that the new guy will finish Jankowski off, but if he doesn't..." Betters shrugged. "It works out either way."

_Why don't you share that dorm with the two of them and see how it works out for you instead of having your own room to yourself every night?_

"Now, I'm going to bed."

Betters walked off and Jin entered the conference room. As she opened the door, she noticed the Point man had his backed turned away from the door. But when she opened the door, the Point man spun around and looked at Jin faster than she could bat an eyelash.

_Damn, he's fast...and really, really good looking..._

Jin made a sigh, a longing, moaning kind of sigh.

"I'm- I'm going to show you you're sleeping quarters from now on ok?"

The Point man's expression did not change.

"Alright, follow me."

As she led the new guy outside the conference room and down a few halls, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to make sure he was still following her. When they reached their destination, she turned to face him.

"Well this is the Men's quarters which you'll be sharing with Spen when he recovers, so don't be alarmed to see him come in."

She threw back her hair and unzipped her combat vest a little.

"You wouldn't mind a little company in there now would you?"

Once again, the Point man's expression did not change.

"You like to play hard to get don't you?" She gave a wierd sort of giggle.

"well, good night." she showed him inside and turned to leave.

No sooner was she out the door than Spen Jankowski came running up to her.

"Oh good I see you're well, I don't have to go back and check up on you."

"Where is he?!" interupted Spen.

At first Sun-kwon was worried that Spen was going to pick a fight with the newest member to the F.E.A.R team, but as she noticed the way Spen kept looking around in paranoia she thought otherwise.

"He's not planning to come out of the shadows and shoot me again is he?" Spen asked in a panicked sort of way.

"No, he's going to bed right now."

"Or sneak up behind me and snap my neck?"

"He's in the sleeping quarters."

"Or shove a grenade down my throat?"

"Are you listening to me?! He's in bed!"

And Sun-kwon pointed to the room behind her for further clarification.

"Oh. Ok...Ok..." Said Jankowski as he tried to calm himself down.

"You should get some rest too."

The very idea put Spen back on Def-con 4.

"Are you crazy?! What if he attacks me again?"

"He won't hurt you unless you provoke him like you did last time."

So before Spen could protest, Jin went back inside the room hoping to talk to the Point man as much as hoping to catch him half-dressed.

To her dissapointment he was still fully dressed, and it looked like he hadn't moved an inch form where Jin had last left him.

He stared directly at the two of them.

Jin made a noise as though she were clearing her throat and the Point man gave her his full attention.

"Um, the next time you come to a disagreement with Mr. Jankowski here, feel free to tell me or Betters about it, preferably me, and we'll uh... do something about it so you won't uh... have to resort to drastic measures."

To her right she heard Jankowski mutter; "I've noticed he's keeping his gun holstered now."

This seemed to have encouraged Spen enough to further enter the room. Though he gave the new Point man a wide berth and regarded him as a nuke waiting to explode. The silence between them was akward.

"well, I'll be off then."

Spen nodded and when Jin left, the Point man turned to stare at the only other occupant inside the room beside himself. Jin was looking very much forward to working with the new Point man and knew she was going to have a good night's sleep just as she reached the woman's bunk area or in this case her room.

Her feelings of euphoria stayed true until she opened the door and found Betters going through her underwear.

"What the hell-?"

But Betters was long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fear do not I have.

Author's note: This is day 2 part 2 or day 3 however you look at it. I really screwed up with chronology.

DAY 2

Part 2

Spen eased himself out of the cramped, and confined locker. He had spent a long, restless night inside a container that could barely fit a man. He was agitated, tired, and in no mood to relive any more of his old high school days. The point man wasn't around, and Jankowski counted his blessings.

"All praise be with the almighty dread father Sithis." Chanted Spen.

Then the door to the bunker opened and Spen bolted back inside the locker.

Solid Snake: "Find your own damn hiding place!"

As Spen was chucked out of the locker, he got back up again expecting to face the pointman.

Instead he found Betters.

"Hey Dipshit."

"Screw you si- hey wait, I think we have ourselves a security breach!"

"huh?"

"In that locker just now, there's some guy in there that I've never seen before." Explained Spen.

"You mean... the one you came out of just a second ago?"

"... "

"And didn't you spend the whole night in there too?" Added Betters.

"!!!!!!!"

**ELSEWHERE...**

Jin was in shock, she had brought the pointman to the shooting range for some target practice, and had of course expected excellent marksmanship but...

_He's used up an entire clip, and he hasn't missed a single shot. Every bullet has struck the dummy right between the eyes. There must have been at least 17 rounds in that clip!_

Sun-kwon also noted his stance.

_He dosen't flinch from recoil, he didn't even budge an inch! _

For Jin, the gun would often jump in her hands whenever she fired. She didn't claim to be an expert, and she was glad she was inept with a firearm. Jin had chosen a profession to save people's lives, not end them. Even while working for a bizzare organiztion like F.E.A.R, her role as a medic hadn't changed. Still though, she knew she was in the prescence of a true artist, and was in awe of that.

Outside, Sun-kwon heard footsteps.

The door opened, and Betters walked inside with Spen in tow.

"Shouldn't we at least investigate the breach?" Spen asked bewildered.

"I don't want to look into it at all, because then I'll have to find out what you were doing with him inside that locker."

"In fact, I'm going to dock your pay for alleged sexual misconduct."

Spen said some things back that would make his grandma drop dead...twice.

Sun-kwon glared at Betters in sync with the phrase, "Sexual misconduct."

Betters nodded back at Jin. She expected the usual raise for incidents like the one before with her dresser.

Changing the subject, Betters asked, "How's his shooting?"

Jin smiled, "He never missed a shot."

"I could've told you that!" fumed Jankowski. "Did any of you even find out his name?!"

Betters continued, "We're still going to run him through a few more required tests to find out what else he's capable of."

"...So when do I get to do his physical?" Jin asked with barely contained glee.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Ignoring Spen, Rowdy answered, "We'll see, probably after the neurological and mental health tests."

"Why didn't we do that right after he shot me?! And do any of you see that guy hunched over there in the corner with the glowing three-piece goggles?!"

"I think the physical takes priority over the other tests." Said Jin while her heart was racing.

"Fine, whatever, as long as they're all completed."

"If you two haven't noticed, that guy from the locker is huddled in the corner there with the three eyed goggle dude!"

"What's Spen talking about?"

"He's talking about the man he spent last night with."

"W-what?"

"Yeah it's true."

"Wow, I had no idea Spen was... like that."

"I've always known of Spen's sexual preference, I just wondered why he didn't come out of the closet any sooner."

Spen lost it.

"STOP IGNORING ME AND PRETENDING I'M NOT HERE!"

The pointman walks over to Spen.

"NEVERMIND, it's okay if you ignore ME! Please, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!"

The pointman proceeds to... urinate on Spen's shoes.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I...I must be in heaven."

"Mabye he's marking his territory or something, I mean, you are kind of like his bitch, Spen.

"BETTERS stop being a dick! Jin, stop staring at his dick! AND... for the love of Ashera, I KNOW YOUR HIDING IN THAT CARDBOARD BOX!

"Damn..." said Solid-Snake.

"Pay up." smirked Sam Fisher.

"ARE YOU FINISHED YET?!"

Jankowski's boots would never be the same again.

"Spen, go show him where the bathroom is. Jin, clean up this mess."

Spen begrudgingly leads the pointman outside the range.

"Jin?"

Dazed "wha?"

"Here's the mop."

**IN THE BATHROOM...**

"Great, so when we finally get here, you don't have to go."

"Well, for future reference the toliet's right here."

The pointman said nothing and stared at Spen.

"...yes, I know I'm pretty."

If the pointman understood, he didn't show any signs of it.

Sigh "What exactly are we supposed to do with you during the downtime between missions?"

_And other than the occasional behavioral quirk, this guy's like a blank slate. I really want to find out what's this guy's story, but what's more important is that we teach him some normal social behavior. He follows instructions, Jin proved it when she got him to follow her and practice at the shooting range. Start him off with some simple stuff, and he should be all right... well, in tolerable parameters. Man's not dumb, just empty. _

"Might as well start with the bodily functions, hey pointman, pay attention."

Spen points to the toliet.

"I'm gonna use it ok? From now on, you take a piss inside one of these."

Spen uses the toilet, flushes, and turns back to look at the pointman.

"Do you underst- AHHHH!"

Spen jumped back as the pointman unloaded four rounds in the toilet.

"He was only aiming for the toilet, he was only aiming for the toliet." Spen repeated to himself over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fear and any other series mentioned are the sole property of their respective companies and do not belong to me. On the other hand, Fear as an emotion can be exploitied in any way possible like a cheap hooker.

Day 6

For once in his life, Spen Jankowski felt at ease in F.E.A.R. headquarters. Ever since Spen had endeavered to teach the pointman "normal behavior and routine", Spen expirenced a comfortableness parallel to those lessons. The pointman himself was a quickstudy, he only needed to be shown something once in order to repeat it perfectly. He adapted to this new behavior remarkbly quick.

"Now there see? You just put it in the microwave and set it to five minutes. When it's done, you can pull it out of the microwave and eat it."

The pointman nodded.

Spen beamed.

The microwave exploded.

"Ahhhh damn it, what the hell?"

Spen had apparently forgotten that F.E.A.R. used expiremental kitchenware as well as weapons.

While Spen ran out of the kitchen to get a fire extinguisher, the pointman grabbed a kitchen knife and started shanking the microwave, believing it to be a hostile.

**Rowdy Better's Office**

Betters groaned as the emergency sprinkler system suddenly turned on. He switched through the live camera feeds on his computer until he found Spen wrestling with the pointman for a kitchen knife as a microwave was burning in the background. He stared at the feed for a few minutes, then switched it off. He sat in front of his computer, oblivious to the jets of water streaming over him.

Jin walked in. She placed a bag on top of Betters desk while trying to fend off the constant downpour of water.

"All of the pointman's medical examinations are in there." She yelled over the hissing of water.

Betters punched a button on his desk and the sprinkler system turned off.

"That's better, what happened anyway?" asked Sun-kwon.

"Spen." said Betters.

"I should have known. Here he comes now." Jin pointed out.

Spen and the pointman walked into Betters office.

"Look I- " Jankoski began.

"Just shut up Spen." Answered Betters.

"Tsk tsk, look at you, your all wet, you know it's not healthy to going around in damp clothing, lets go get changed before you get sick." Said Jin as she led the pointman away from Better's office.

"Hey wait-"

"JUST SHUT UP SPEN." Snapped Jin.

"Ok."

Spen turned back to Betters after Jin and the Pointman left.

"Hey Betters, I think we really need to talk about the pointman and his history."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Like why he never talks, that sort of thing. We've mentioned it before but we've only been scratching the surface."

Betters considered it and answered "Fine, we'll all assemble in the conference room in ten minutes. We'll look over his medical files too, and get everything out of the way."

Betters added "He'll be an offical member of F.E.A.R. after this."

**Conference Room**

"Good, now that we're all here we can start."

Jin started passing out the Pointman's medical files while Betters continued.

"We'll first address everyone's immediate concerns and then we'll let Jin do her medical summary. We all know how long she takes with her reports so we'll save that boring crap for the end."

Jin coughed and pretended she hadn't heard Betters.

"Now Jin, is there any physical reason as to why the pointman is a mute?"

She looked at the pointman and then said to Betters

"No, there's none, He's physically able to talk."

"So it's psychological?"

"He could have been traumatized... I don't know, there wasn't any physical evidence last time I checked."

"Meaning you've... checked him multiple times? Mabye you've been paying too much attention to one particular area on his body." Suggested Spen.

Sun-kwon glared at Spen.

"But no seriously, I think that the pointman doesn't talk because no one ever taught him to." Said Spen trying to correct himself.

"Everything I've been showing him so far, should've been taught to him by his family or whomever's been taking care of him up to this point."

Spen looked at the pointman and asked him

"Do you have any family?"

The pointman thought about it. He thought about his brother screaming and howling in solitary confinement. Then he thought about his mother who ripped the flesh off of other people and left behind bare skeletons.

The pointman shook his head.

"So who's the one that took care of you as a child? whose been like a father or teacher to you?"

The pointman shook his head again. Spen looked bewildered.

"Is there anything at all you can reveal to us about you? What part of the military where you in?"

Betters started flipping through a pack of papers he had brought with him.

"Says here that all of his combat and survival training was provided for by a private corporation."

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Spen.

"This organization is government affiliated as well as private. It's not unusual for use to recieve weapons from the private enterprises, but this is a bit unprecedented true."

"Which corporation was it?" Asked Jin.

"Let's see here... the Umbrella Corporation? Oh no wait...they're the ones who gave us that microwave."

"Mabye the corporations a front for the Patriots?" Suggested a box sitting inconspicously in the corner.

"Or mabye for Third Echelon." Suggested Sam Fisher as he was sitting in one of the conference room's chairs.

"WHERE DO YOU TWO KEEP COMING FROM?!"

"Oh let it go Spen."

"A-Alright Sir."

"I don't understand why he keeps breaking the 4th wall for you guys."

"The 4th wall? What are you talking about?" Spen asked.

Betters answered for Jin.

"When an author or a writer pens a story, he's creating his own seperate reality contained within the story. Obviously, ideas and themes are taken from the reality the author lives in and placed within the the story's reality. Breaking the 4th wall is when the story's characters acknowledge the existence of the author's reality as well as their own. Typically, characters break the 4th wall late into a story, and especially in comedys. This is usually due to the fact that the writer isin't coming up with any new material, since he's already used up most of his original ideas/jokes early on.

Betters pointed to Sam Fisher and the cardboard box in the corner.

"In their case, the author's done a cross-over from one sepearte reality into another seperate reality, namely ours. The author hasn't technically made mention of his plane of existence so it isin't exactly like breaking the 4th wall, but it's very similair. This little speech on the other hand is a definite form of breaking the 4th wall. Anyways, it's a tool used by slipshoddy writers and wanabe authors who should stop being losers and go do something else since they obviously have no talent what so ever in storytelling."

Betters cleared his throat.

"Now I want all of you to shut up while I watch the Patriots VS. the Giants."

Betters picked up the remote and turned on the Plasma screen TV mounted on the wall.

"Sure I'm game." Replied Sam Fisher.

Snake got out of the box and sat in a chair. "Yeah, sounds good."

"I'll go get us some pizza."

"Use the oven this time you idiot."

Jin looked around.

"What about my report?"

"Later you nerd."

"...Fine."

**Hours Later**

"Here's the half-time show."

"Hey that was pretty good was that delivery?"

"No it's-"

Everybody in the room glared at Spen.

"Tombstone." Spen gulped.

Snake put his hand on his head.

"This is unbelievable."

"What's wrong with Tombstone?" Inquired Spen.

Betters responded "No, look at the screen Spen."

A naked man ran across the football field, dodging players as he streaked across the field from one side to the other. Security was chasing him.

"They're going to catch him!" Yelled Jin.

One of the guards tackled the man but missed when he did a cartwheel. The man did a second cartwheel that smacked the guard in the face and left him on the ground. The blond haired streaker continued unharassed down the field, the other guards too far away to intervene.

Snake shook his head.

"That's definitely Raiden."

Sam Fisher shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Back in my day... half-time shows were more... tasteful."

"Look man enough of that crap, your only like what fifty-four or something? Your not that old. Have you even seen what they've did with me recently? I've got to pop Viagra pills every five minutes just to get it on with Meryll."

Spen tried to change the subject.

"So... personally I prefer the Patriots."

Snake turned to face Spen omniously and slowly.

"Excuse me?"

Jin meanwhile was still laughing hysterically over the recent spectacle on the television. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"It's soooooo tiny!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own F.E.A.R. anymore than you do. Or maybye you do own F.E.A.R., and are laughing about it. You're a very cruel person and I hope you're enjoying your kicks.

Day 7

Betters had been evading it for as long as he could. He put his best effort in, and gave up a day later. The thing they all dreaded would soon come to pass. Jin was making her report.

They all sat around the same conference room table from the day before. Betters laptop was sitting next to him on the table and had been commandered for Jin's Power Point Presentation. Spen and Betters shared a glance, for once, they were brothers in this horrendous moment. The pointman's features were as blank and as enigmatic as ever. Jin began in a clear, loud voice as an ominous wind blew in from the north. The air conditioning was particularly strong that morning.

**3 minutes in**

Betters was counting cards in his head.

Spen was breathing heavy.

The pointman sat perfectly still.

**4 minutes in**

Betters was gripping the table hard.

Spen was rocking himself back and forth in his chair.

The pointman sat perfectly still.

**5 minutes in**

Betters was flushed red, a single drop of sweat ran down his face.

Spen was beginning to mutter to himself.

The pointman sat perfectly still.

**6 minutes in**

Betters bit his tounge and drew out blood.

Spen was eyeing the sidearm in his holster.

The pointman sang "Ode to Joy" in C minor... until Betters realized he was hallucinating.

**7 minutes in**

Betters watched the paint in the wall dry and then swirl into a a likeliness of Captain Morgan. He looked away just in time to see Spen cock the gun in his mouth. Betters made a lunge for the gun and knocked it aside from Spen's hands.

"No Spen, not here. Not even you deserve a fate like this."

"I can't Betters! Please... please...just let me go, let it all end."

"Look at me man!... Damn it look at me!"

He brought his face close to Spen's and jerked the other man's head up.

"Your going to make it Jankowski. Your going to live to see the dawn of a new day. It won't end for you here."

"...It won't end for me here?"

"It won't end for you here." Betters repeated.

Spen closed his eyes.

"You...mean it...I didn't think you...cared."

Spen parted his lips ever so slightly and gently nodded his head forward. Their lips were about to brush against eachother's in the most passionate way imigainable. In that split-second however, Betters gave the fiercest uppercut of his entire life. Spen flew out of his chair, did a backflip, and landed as a heap on the floor.

The pointman sat perfectly still.

**15 minutes in**

"The pointman's reaction time makes him a god among mortal men. His ability to react has been augmented with the addition of foregin material within his central nervous system. Among them were familiar deposits of adrenaline often found in common stimulants. The unfamilair elements could hypothetically act as buffers for the extreme levels of adrenaline inside the pointman's body. Or more likely the unknown material increased his body's endurance to these intense levels of stimualtion."

Betters was creating a small village of people using the lint from his pockets.

Spen was nursuing his broken jaw.

The pointman sat perfectly still.

Jin continued.

"Now as to why the pointman isin't jumping off the walls like a kid with tweleve bags of sugar in his system, I could only hazard a guess that his mental conditioning was really extensive or that it's the work of those foreign material again. If the pointman ever ran a race against a cheetah, I'd put my money on the pointman. Cheetahs as you all know are realted to Sabertooth tigers. Sabertooth tigers lived probably after the same time dinousars went extinct. Dinosaurs are really big, and look a little like lizards."

_Where the hell did she get dinosaurs from?!_ Betters thought.

"...Equipped with a rocket-lawn chair, a dinosaur might be able to finally destroy Megatron..."

_I can't listen to this anymore._

Betters grabbed his laptop and angled it so that no one could see what he was doing. He went on the internet and typed in the web address for his favorite kind of website.

_I've been away for far too long._

He gave a sharp intake of breath as he moved from one illicit image to another. Then, he suddenly noticed that the the room had gone quiet.

He looked up from his laptop.

"Is it over? Have forces beyond our comprehension seen fit to save us from this vile torrent of pain and suffering? Is Jin done talking?"

Spen was the first to respond.

"Betters, your laptop is still hooked up to the wall-mounted plasma screen T.V., you were supposed to use it for the slide show..."

And lo and behold, everything Betters had been lookng at was displayed on the wall T.V. as well.

Betters merely shrugged, and went back to his laptop.

"Could you make me feel anymore uncomfortable?" Asked Jin.

Betters clicked on the link titled "Asians".

"Oh thanks alot."

Jin froze for a moment.

"That woman looks...familair...no...no...NO...MOM?! IS THAT MY MOTHER?!"

Betters' eyes went wide with astonishment.

Spen remarked. "I think I can see the resembelence."

Spen was on the ground and out cold fast. Jin was standing over him.

"Damn woman, you put me to shame."

Sun-kwon's fury was already subsiding into grief.

"...mommy..how could you?"

"Jin, why don't you take the pointman down to the archive room and give him an oral account of F.E.A.R.'s history. You could also tell him about some of our previous missions."

"Okay" Jin seemed to have brighten up. "What assignments should I show him?"

_Good, the sooner Jin gets over this, the sooner I'll stop feeling guilty and then we can all get back to hating Spen._

"The one's that paint is in a good light."

"...There are none."

"...Then show him whatever the hell we have."

Jin nodded and walked out with the pointman, her arm wrapped around his. When Jin had left, Betters clicked on and enlarged the revealing image of her mother.

**-Spooky Archive Data Storage Room-**

Jin and the pointman were descending down the steps into the muggy, dusty atmosphere that was the Archive storage room. Jin was telling him the history of F.E.A.R.

"As you might have already guessed, F.E.A.R. stands for First Encounter Assualt Recon. Our group was formed in 2004 at the behest of the President no less. In fact, the government was our main financial backer in the first days of F.E.A.R. As time went on though, it became apparent to our government that F.E.A.R. was a waste of resources, so they cut our funding. Honestly though, we have no idea what they expected of us in the first place."

"Now a days, we're able to get by and make due by testing out the expiremental products given to us by ambitious private corporations. The money actually keeps F.E.A.R. going and then some. We still have an offical status with the government since after all, they were the one's who created us."

When they reached the bottom of the steps, they found themselves in a room with two large stainless steel bookcases and a desktop computer sitting in one of the corners. The bookcases contained folders and Jin picked one at random.

Oh, I remember this one

"Here. Read with me."

The pointman read over her shoulder.

**Flashback**

_"Help me! Help me! my house is infested with ghosts!"_

_"If it's infested with ghosts how are we supposed to kill them all?" Asked F.E.A.R. Private #3._

_"I say we storm in there and shoot everything in sight." Said F.E.A.R. Private #1._

_"I say we burn the whole house down." Said F.E.A.R. Private #2._

_"Why don't we set up a perimeter and use those white noise machines to-"_

_"I say we steal everything in the house." Said the Token black guy._

_Spen objected._

_"That's not even what we're supposed to-"_

_"I say we storm in there guns blazing, we steal everything in sight, and THEN we burn the house down." Finished Betters._

_The others looked at him._

_"That's why you're the boss!" Said F.E.A.R. Private #1._

_"Man after my own heart." Said F.E.A.R. Private #3._

_They started towards the house leaving Spen with no choice but to follow. Jin on the other hand chose to remain behind with the bewildered home owner._

_"But! That's my house!...You can't.."_

_"Don't worry" Said Jin "They'll all burn in hell one day."_

**End Flashback**

"That was somewhere in Iowa I believe, that's also where Betters got his laptop from."

Jin put the folder away and grabbed another one.

"Oh okay, this one was up in Maine, it had something to do with the exorcisism of a 13 year old girl named Molly Walker. It was after the local priest had given up that we came in."

**Flashback**

_"I'm terribly sorry, there's little more I can do."_

_"Oh please Father!...Father! You have to save my darling little boy!"_

_"...Isin't she a girl?" asked the priest._

_"Oh umm...yes." The mother whirled on the F.E.A.R. team. "What about the rest of you? Can you help my child?"_

_"We'll see." said Jin as she walked over to examine the girl._

_When she was done, she announced to the rest of them "According to this she's perfectly healthy."_

_"I AM THE DARKNESS THAT SHALL COVER YOUR HEARTS AND SHIT IN YOUR PIES!!"_

_"Except for that."_

_"Man this girl is fat and ugly, hey girl, quit eating so much you hear me? I ain't never heard of no demon or ghost making threats to my food." Said the Token Black Guy._

_The possessed girl spewed projectile vomit on the Token black guy._

_"I'm gonna kill you pork belly!"_

_"So what are we going to do?" Asked F.E.A.R. private #3_

_A bullet answered his question._

_"There, problem solved, I'm not missing Amercian Idol for this crap." Said F.E.A.R. private #1_

_"I have a Tivo...WAIT YOU JUST KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Molly's mom._

_"...That actually was a boy." Jin replied._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, there used to be alot more of us around here. One by one people started leaving because they were fed up with F.E.A.R. and in truth we didn't get along that well either."

**Flashback**

_Jin's hair was long and wild, her clothes were messy and dirty, her skin was smudged with soil, and her eyes kept darting back and forth._

_"You're all trying to stalk meeeeeeeeeee! GO AWAY! Stop undressing me with your eyes! Who just touched my back?! WHO JUST TOUCHED MY BACK?! You're all PIGS!!"_

_Jin waved the butcher's knife back and forth in front of the startled men and had her back to the wall. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were mad. She was breathing heavy._

_"Don't you dare touch me! Don't you touch me! Leave me alone! I WANT TO BE ALONE!"_

_She giggled to herself as she wrung her hands with the knife still in them._

_"Damn she's crazy!"_

_"Somebody slap this hoe before she hurts herself." _

**End Flashback**

Jin sighed.

"We have quite a history already."

Sun-kwon layed her head on the pointman's shoulder.

"But every cloud has it's silver-lining I suppose."

**-Conference Room-**

Betters was lost in his own memories.

**Flashback**

_Betters stood vigil in the center of the oval office. He patiently awaited for the President's arrival. The double doors opened behind him, and the President took his seat in the oval office's desk. He promptly opened up one of the drawers and placed it's contents on top the desk. He took out a straw and raced it back and forth across the desk._

_"Man that's good."_

_"Can I have some sir?"_

_"What? Man screw you Betters, go buy your own."_

_"Yeah so...what did you need me for?"_

_"You know what'd be cool Betters? If we had a para-normal group in the military, like those guys from Ghost Busters."_

_"Ghost Busters isin't real sir."_

_"I'll make it real, I'm the freakin President after all."_

_"With all due respect sir, that's fucking stupid."_

_"And you'll be the commanding officer in charge."_

_"What?! why? What's the point?!"_

_"Point is, you're too lazy for any other position and I'm just doing it for the hell of it. But, there may come a time where you're group is actually needed for something. It's actually as good a fit as I can find for you."_

_"...You mean that I can do whatever I want and be as lazy as possible while still getting paid for it?"_

_"For the most part. One day however, you'll find that you will have to put your best effort in. Thankfully, that moment will come once in a blue moon rarely."_

_"I guess I'll take it then."_

**End Flashback**

Spen stirred a little and made a moaning sound. Betters kicked him for good measure. He prayed that the day would never come where he'd have to take his job seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yada yada yada, I don't own F.E.A.R. In this universe or the next. Or even in an alternateuniverse ruled by apes or elves or republicans.

Author's note: Yeah, go ahead and bash me for never getting around to adding more chapters. I deserve it, I've been an unbelievably lazy bastard. At least as not as bad to George R.R. Martin though....

Day 8

_**Armacham Technology Research Facility**_

Two guards strode down a hallway deep within the confines of the building. The two were carrying a disheveled and half-drunk man. He looked roughly beaten and

hadn't shaved in days. He smelled bad too. The guards were taunting him.

"Heh heh heh, we're gonna lock you away for a real long time buddy."

"Nyuk Nyuk, a really really long time."

The beaten man gave each of the guards a look of deep loathing.

"Let me get this straight, I've beaten up countless numbers of hobbos, smacked down my fair share of cops, and ran around the bowels of the city with a firearm and no permit, and now I'm being thrown into a jail cell BECAUSE I DIDN'T PAY MY CELL PHONE BILL?!"

"yeah, that's right heh heh heh."

"But I'm with Cingular! Is Armacham even a cell phone company?!"

"Nyuk nyuk, tell it to the judge!"

"What judge?! You lunatics picked me off the street and told me we were going to go get some ice cream!"

The two guards/abductors walked their prisoner passed a row of identical looking cell doors on the right side of the hallway. Each door contained a slot on the top and bottom, for food and spying. They were built out of what seemed like solid "you can't force your way through me" steel. They came to a stop at one door, and threw the prisoner in.

....Or at least they tried. One of them forgot a slight detail.

"Look, you have to 'open' the door first before you throw him in."

"Nyuk nyuk whoops sorry."

"Oh gawd I dink by noose is bwoken."

One of the guards slapped him in the back of the head.

"That's not how someone with a broken nose would talk heh heh heh."

The captive grinned despite the blood smeared all over his head from his recent face plant with the door.

"umm, heh heh heh, let me try again?"

This time, he was properly chucked into the jail cell and locked away.

"You're going to rot in here for a long time... Ethan Thomas! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!"

"heh heh heh."

"nyuk nyuk nyuk."

"heh heh heh."

"nyuk nyuk nyuk."

"heh heh heh."

"nyuk nyuk nyuk."

"heh heh heh."

"nyuk nyuk nyuk."

"Get the fuck out of here you ass-clowns!"

They surprisingly obliged.

With an aggravated groan, Ethan Thomas sat down on a cot attached to the wall. It was the only cot in the cell, he was the only person even in the cell. The walls were gray. A grey sort of gray. There was a sink and toilet in the corner of the room. No toliet paper though.

"Pricks."

The only form of light came from a small window that could barely fit an arm, and of course it was barred. It also stood four feet higher up than an average man. Currently, a raven was perched on it. It was looking down at Ethan.

Ethan sighed. "Do you pity me too?"

The raven tilted it's head as if confused.

A cat suddenly pounced on the raven and ate it. It plunged itself into Ethan's cell, and quick as a flash, it jumped into the toilet and flushed itself down the drain.

Ethan sat there for a few moments.

Then in one quick motion he got up and hammered his fists against the wall again and again.

"Why does this weird shit always happen to me?!"

Eventually, he grew tired of turning his fists into bloody pulps and slumped against the wall. His mental exhaustion was total.

Ethan let time pass, and pass. Then, he became aware that something was wrong with the room...something ominous. It felt... worse closer to the wall so he pressed his ear to it.

He heard what sounded like heavy breathing coming from the other side of the wall. _Jeez, _these_ walls must be paper-thin for me to hear from the next cell over. What the hell is he doing in there if he's breathing that heav-_

Ethan screamed and pounded on the wall.

"Hey are you masturbating in there?!"

In the next room over, Paxton Fettel sat on the floor.

He twitched.

"Hey!"

Fettel felt a change come over him. An overwhelming invisible force. In front of him, the footsteps of a small child appeared. But the child herself wasn't there.

"Mother?" He said softly.

"You're thinking about your mother while your beating your meat in there?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ethan shouted from the next cell over.

Fettel saw the footsteps stop right in front of them, and the lights outside the cell door flickered. Fettel was engulfed, and Fettel screamed.

"You. Are. A. Sick. Man!" Ethan screamed emphasizing each word.

Paxton Fettel stood up. His cell was open. He walked closer to the exit, then turned around and stared at the footsteps on the floor.

"M-mother, I always try to keep i-it clean y-you know."

At hearing those words, Ethan ran from his cot and retched into the toilet.

Still in his cell, Fettel flinched as though he were being yelled at.

"Y-yes mother." He said meekly.

Fettel made his way through the building until he came upon two Armatech guards in a lounge area. He walked over to them.

"Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk"

"Heh heh heh."

"Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk."

"Heh heh heh."

"Nyu- SPLAAAGGGhh"

As soon as the knife exited through the man's neck, Fettel threw it at the other guard. It sunk into his chest until the hilt.

A spray of blood soaked Fettel.

He grinned.

In the very sub-basement of the building (the very lowest level) the first replica soldier stirred. Then the next one; and then the next one, until the entire clone battalion was awake.

"Sound off, check in!"

"Sigma 1, excellent."

"Sigma 2, excellent."

"Sigma 3, constipated."

"Sigma 4, green."

"Sigma 5, excellent."

"Brave 1, excellent."

"Brave 2, green."

"Long live the empire!"

"Brave 4, green"

"Brave 5, excellent."

_**-Some time later-**_

"All persons present and accounted for. Everybody find the commander. Form up around him and secure a triple circle. Delta and Sigma in the outer, Gold and Fire-red in the inner, and the rest in the center."

"Do you mean Lord Vader sir? I thought he was still on Courscant hunting for Jedi?"

A burst of gunfire rang out and echoed in the basement.

"Man down."

Another burst.

"Man dead."

"Casualty of war. Enemy Rpg. Understandable. Everyone alive, find the commander."

Somewhere, thousands of miles away from the facility, the London Symphony Orchestra was playing the "Imperial March"

_**F.E.A.R. Headquarters **_

Betters turned away from the monitors in the surveillance room to face the F.E.A.R. Team as they walked in.

"We have a situation." He said to them gravely.

"My Xbox 360 just got the red rings of death."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own F.E.A.R. Hey, when you really think about it, would you really send a commando assault group into a first encounter situation? Isn't that like preemptive? Wouldn't you send like peaceful psychics or spiritualists first? Easy cannon fodder when you're not sure the "others" are friendly or not.

Author's note: I'm going to end this Fanfic soon, because I don't want to go beyond the point where Spen disappeared in F.E.A.R. 1. Thanks for all the reviews really, I might never have gotten around to this if it weren't for all of you.

Day 8 – 9

_**F.E.A.R. Headquarters**_

"Whack job's name is Paxton Fettel. Test subject for Armacham Technology."

Betters said.

"Man that fucker's got an appetite." Spen replied.

On the monitor, Fettel was consuming his body's weight in blood. The lightly blue carpeted floor was soaked in blood. Two replica soldiers stood over him occasionally turning back, they seemed slightly disapproving but made no effort to stop him.

"All the essential vitamins and nutrients." Jin said.

"Seriously?" Spen asked.

"Well, if he's a vampire, I'd assume that he receives additional supplements from drinking blood that normal people wouldn't get. It could possibly eliminate his need for foods of more substance." Jin bullshited.

Betters arched an eyebrow. "Twilight huh?"

"Fuck you, don't judge me." Jin said.

"Besides", Jin turned to make eyes at the Pointman. "I've already found the perfect man. I don't need Edward anymore."

Spen snickered.

"Don't worry Spen, we'll find the perfect man for you too." Betters taunted.

Jin stuck her tounge out.

"So anyway, this Fettel's a psychic commander. Telepathic and psonic powers. He's also got a whole battalion of experimental clone soldiers." Betters said.

"A psychic commander? Shit, this is why nobody takes us seriously." Spen said angrily. "And a whole fucking battalion? What are we supposed to do about that?"

"All the soldiers are linked to Fettel, we take him out and they go down too." Betters answered.

"I want 'him' on this too." Betters pointed to the Pointman.

"Him?! He only just got in a week ago." Spen exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he won't screw up unlike some other dumb-asses on this team."

"You'll do fine!" Jin said reassuringly to the Pointman.

He really didn't need it though.

Betters sighed, "We'll be discreet about this for as long as we can. Fettel's been spotted bringing his battalion over to an old water treatment plant not far from the facility he was being held. They're taking back alleys and side streets so they haven't been spotted by the public at large yet. Let's see if we can nip this thing and bag Fettel before it escalates."

Spen was surprised. "You mean nobody's noticed an army moving through the whole fucking area?"

"It's an industrial zone... and besides which, the only people out this late in that kind of area are stalkers, perverts, drug dealers, stupid teenagers, and the homeless."

"Kind of like a paradise for you eh Betters?" Jin asked.

"Bitch... ok so we'll take two cars there, I'll go with the Pointman and drop him off a block or so from the plant and you two do the same."

_**Intersection of Collins Street and Butt Muncher Avenue**_

"Turn left here."

"Ok."

"There's a stop sign there. You need to slow down."

"Ok."

"That light is turning red! Slow down slow down ohmygod we're gonna hit ahhhhhhhh!"

"Jin DAMN IT!"

"Pull over! You're not a safe driver!"

"And what, if I let you drive you'll go 15 miles below the speed limit!"

_**Constable Road**_

"You know man, this is why I like you."

Betters was driving down the street doing a good 90 miles.

"Your down with everything, and nothing bothers you. Your cool with all this shit."

He was also driving on the wrong side of the road.

Cars swerved out of his way desperately trying to avoid collision.

"Where the hell do they think they are, Canada?! They're driving on the wrong side of the road, MY ROAD! If you're not going in my direction, then you're on the WRONG side!"

He unrolled his window and fired his side-arm into the incoming cars. The drivers and their passengers screamed.

"Damn, these people drive worse than those buggers in the U.K."

He chucked a grenade out the window for good measure. The explosion knocked a car over on it's side. The occupants desperately tried to escape while the car caught on fire. In Betters rear view mirror he saw the car explode with half it's occupants still in it.

"And they still keep driving on this side. Damn. Hold on, I've got a shortcut in mind."

Betters swerved and started driving on the sidewalk.

He knocked over street lamp after street lamp and a mailbox to boot. Then he saw a little old lady with a walker.

"Don't they know where to walk either?!"

He hit her straight with the middle of his car, and heard the thuds she made going over his roof. He saw the old woman roll off his trunk and back onto the street.

"My leg!" She screamed.

Betters made a tight U-turn, mowed her down again, and took off. On the wrong side of the street again of course. And on the sidewalk as well.

_**Butt Muncher Avenue**_

"Ohmygosh I love this song turn up the radio!"

"Ok, what is it- Aghhhh Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'?! I'm switching the station."

"NOOOoooooOOOOoooo."

"I'm gonna put on some Creed."

"Creed? Who listens to Creed? You know they're exactly like Pearl Jam."

"Pearl Jam? Who are they? Some Creed knock-off?"

"I don't believe this, I think I died a little inside from hearing that."

"How bout some rap then, M&M or Soldier Boy?"

Jin snorted.

"Really Spen, really? Even I can tell you're only listening to rap just to feel young again."

"Metallica it is then."

"No. No. No. Listen, how about I put in this mixed CD I carry around with me and we listen to that, and if you don't like it you can put anything else in instead."

Jin smiled devilishly.

Spen's eyes narrowed.

"What's in it?" He asked suspiciously.

"A little of this a little of that. You've gotta give me a fair chance here."

"Okay then. It isn't Taylor Swift or Brittney Spears is it?"

"No."

"Put it in... I guess."

They listened to the first two tracks of the CD, and at Jin's encouragement they rolled down the windows and blasted it at full volume. Passerby in the street and in the cars nearby gave them wide and startled looks.

Jin reached for the off-button.

"Well?" she asked.

"I ummm I don't know, I started to like it, but then all those people kept looking at me funny. Who was it Jin?"

Jin smiled.

"It was a compilation CD of the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana."

_**Constable Road**_

Betters kept a mental tally over the number of cats and people he'd run over. Never dogs though because he avoided hitting them at all costs. _I love them and their big soleful eyes and their wet cold noses! _He didn't care for cats though. They could burn in hell for all he cared. Most people in the world too.

Something caught Betters eye on the other side of the street. He saw two teenagers caressing each other and leaning against the wall on the sidewalk. Betters swerved all the way across the median onto the right side of the road. He estimated they were around 13 or 14 years old. They stared at the car wild-eyed right before it smashed into them. Then Betters took off.

Betters voice was light and amused.

"I did the world a favor you know. Now they're parents won't waste money investing on them to go to college. I did the taxpayers a favor too, now they're money won't go into someone getting an abortion or trying to raise a child. Yup, that's my good deed for the night."

Betters took out a bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Want some?" He asked.

The Pointman shook his head.

"Suit yourself."

He downed the entire bottle.

Behind Betters car, no less than five police cruisers appeared lights blaring and sirens sounding. Betters reached into his wallet and took out his badge. He held it out of his window for the cops to see. They immediately backed off at the sight of the President's sticker on the badge. The sticker read "Super secret special forcez."

"Like I was saying earlier, you've got a good head on your shoulders. You don't sweat and clench your seat like Spen does or scream in pure terror and fear like Jin does either.

You don't yell things out like 'you can't do that Betters' or 'You're an inhumane monser!"

Betters gave the Pointman a clap on the shoulder.

"If you always stay cool and calm, you'll go far kid."

As an afterthought Betters added, "It also might help if you shoot Spen more often."

_**XXX Way**_

"Why can't I find a parking spot anywhere? What are all these cars doing here this late at night?"

"They're probably all of Better's drug dealing friends."

"That's generalizing Jin."

"Oh look, I think that guy is walking back to his car."

"I don't think that's his car."

"Wait, why did he smash the window? Is he... hot-wiring it?"

"Oh well, there he goes, and a free space for us."

"Don't forget to roll up your windows this doesn't feel like a safe neighborhood."

"After what we just saw?! Of course not, and if you haven't forgotten, we're going after a fucking battalion of clone soldiers!"

Spen drove into the spot. He seemed to realize something as he parked and then smacked himself in the face.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"We could have parked anywhere we wanted, even on the sidewalk or in an alleyway because of our F.E.A.R. Badges."

Jin's eyes widened in realization and then she smacked Spen in the face too.

_**Constable Road**_

"Ok, we're here."

Betters took a left.

He smashed into the front window of a small grocery store. The car knocked aside the front counter and all the aisles of foodstuff that was in the way before exiting out the other side of the store via a brick wall. A hobo sleeping in the alleyway besides the grocery screamed as a shower of bricks pelted him. He ran out into the street screaming that the aliens had come to take away his eyebrows again.

Betters drove the car a little bit further down the alleyway until it reached a wooden fence.

"Here's where you get off. I'll stay here and monitor your movements through the GPS. Good luck."

The Pointman slid out of the passenger door and into the alley. Betters watched him move aside a plank in the fence and disappear from sight.

Betters pulled out his cellphone.

"Douglas? Hey, it's Rowdy."

A pause.

"Yeah I know it's late."

Another pause.

"Yeah, it's serious. Some StarWars nerds have taken it too far."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own F.E.A.R. But I do own you, you just don't know it yet.

Author's note: Next chapter is the last one.

Day 9

_**Dilapidated Water Treatment Facility Northeast**_

"This is Jin, I'm making my way past the staircase in the north end and entering into an area with uhhh... big tubey things."

"Could you describe it a bit more?" Betters asked over the radio.

"Uhhh there's a marking on the front, hold on, it says N-7 does that help?"

"Copy, I know where you are."

"So where do I go from here?"

"Jump through the window on the east side of the room. It's a three story drop."

"....Betters, just because I'm Asian doesn't mean I can pull off that kind of crap."

"But it'd be sooooo cool."

"No, and I'm a medic, I know exactly how badly I'd hurt myself doing that."

"Fine. Take the staircase in that room down three floors and exit through the door on the first floor east side."

"Copy that. By the way, why can't I hear Spen over the Comm?"

"Because I put him on receive only and transferred his outgoing channel somewhere else. I don't want to talk or hear from him anymore than I have to."

"But what if he has something important to relay to us?"

Jin heard Betters laughing hysterically over the comm.

"Ooookay, so who is Spen actually talking to?"

_**Dilapidated**__** Water Treatment Facility Southeast**_

"I'm past the monitoring center and progressing my way through some rooms with a bunch of heavy pipes. I'm heading towards the center of the facility, do you copy?"

"Sir, either order something or leave the drive-thru immediately, we've got other customers behind you."

"Dammit Betters this isn't funny, stop joking around. I need you to take this seriously now, do you copy?!"

"Listen jackass, I'm getting my manager and if you give him the same bullshit you're giving me, we WILL call the cops."

"You know what, fuck you Betters! You never know when to cut it out do you?!"

_**Dilapidated**__** Water Treatment Facility Northeast**_

"Hey Betters, I haven't seen a single Replica soldier yet, my route's been pretty smooth. What's going on?" Asked Jin.

"I'm not sure, anyway keep heading towards the middle. Fettel should be around there somewhere if we've been tracking him right."

"How's my darling sugar pumpkin?"

"Huh?"

"How's the Pointman?"

"Oh, his vitals are fine, in fact they're pretty high up, I think he's excited."

"He should be! This is his first mission, I'm glad this is turning out to be a walk in the park for us. We don't want anything too difficult for his first mission."

_**Dilapidated**__** Water Treatment Facility Southwest**_

The Pointman kicked a Replica soldier in the head so hard that the man's neck made an audible snap. He then slid for a table and kicked it over to make cover. Three bullets splashed on the concrete where he had been seconds ago.

Down the corridor, one Replica soldier continuously sprayed his MP5 into the table, eating away at the Pointman's cover. Three others were with him. One made a gesture to another and the other grabbed a grenade from his belt, primed it, and threw it down the corridor next to the table.

The Pointman grabbed the grenade and threw it back before the MP5 could shoot his arm.

Two more Replica soldiers joined the four from further down. One of them picked up the grenade and threw it back.

The Pointman picked it up and chucked it back.

A clone frantically dived for it and tossed it back down the corridor.

The Pointman picked up and threw the table. The table collided with the grenade and exploded sending shrapnel and wood fragments everywhere. The Replica soldiers were knocked down by the blast. The Pointman rushed through the smoke and shot the first Replica soldier with the MP5 in the head with his sidearm.

Without missing a stride, he grabbed the MP5 and hosed down the clones as they were getting up.

_**Dilapidated Water Treatment Facility Southeast**_

Spen had gotten fed up with Betters jokes and switched off his comm. He knew the layout from memory anyway. What bothered him now was that he hadn't seen a single one of these clone soldiers yet. _Where the hell are they? Are we even in the right treatment plant? _Spen opened a door and closed it behind him.

_If they're here, are they setting up traps? Is... that why I haven't seen one yet? _Once again Spen wished Betters would stop being a dick so he could ask about how the others were faring and whether they had encountered the clones.

Spen thought he saw something in the corner of his eye.

_It might have been just my shadow... wait, did I leave that door open or closed when I came in?_

He glared at the door as though it would speak to him and tell him the answer.

_No. No. I'm... I'm sure I left that door opened when I came in! Someone must have just went by! _

Spen tackled through the door and chased after invisible shadows.

_**Dilapidated**__** Water Treatment Facility Southwest**_

"Heee'ssss....."

The Pointman sped down a flight of stairs pulling off head shots as he descended. When one Replica soldier tried to ambush him on the second floor with a shotgun, he jumped over.

"Sooooo....."

The Pointman fired three shots above him into the stairwell and was rewarded with the shotguner's scream and then he ducked, made a 180 degree turn, and fired with the MP5 killing a Replica soldier trying to flank him.

"Fast!!!"

The last Replica soldier stared at the Pointman in amazement. The entire fight from beginning to end had lasted eight seconds. His head exploded over the sheer awesomeness that was the Pointman.

The Pointman looted the bodies for extra resources. He saw a door that looked like it would lead him further towards the middle of the plant, and kicked it open....

_**Dilapidated Water Treatment Facility Mid-east**_

Spen strode down a corridor and saw a door at the far end. As he got to it, another door on the side burst open and struck Spen in the shoulder. Dazed, he stumbled and then felt his arm being twisted to the side and at the same time he felt something cool and metallic get shoved underneath his chin. Spen realized it was a gun. He screamed like a little girl.

Suddenly, all the pressure was gone and the gun was removed from underneath his chin. Spen turned and saw it was the Pointman. He rubbed his chin.

"Shit man, you scared the living dead out of me."

The Pointman scanned the area for hostiles while Spen talked.

"I haven't met any soldiers yet, let alone Fettel when I left Jin outside the plant. I keep trying to contact Betters but that asshole won't stop making jokes over the radio. Mind if I try using your channel instead?"

The Pointman nodded and handed over his radioset. As Spen began hailing Betters he remarked, "This is a pretty creepy place huh?"

The Pointman looked over Spen's shoulder and saw... a little girl in a red dress run by.

She tripped once. She got back to her feet and disappeared through a wall. The Pointman looked at Spen and shrugged.

"Fucking emotionless bastard with nerves of steel...." Spen muttered.

"Awww what the hell, Spen is that you?" Betters asked despairingly.

"Yeah it's me you prick. I'm with the Pointman. How far do we have to go?"

"Why does the world torture me like this? Agghhhh, Jin's near where you guys are, you should meet up with her a few rooms ahead. If Fettel's really here, you'll have pushed him to the rooftops. Now get going and leave all future transmissions to Jin. Just the sound of your voice kills my will to live."

Spen nodded to the Pointman.

"Let's move! I've always wanted to say that."

He and the Pointman ran to the door. Spen clenched his teeth and hit the wall on the side of the door, the Pointman did the same across from him.

"ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Let's throw a flash-bang while we breach the door." Spen said with a child-like thrill in his voice.

The Pointman entered after the flashbang exploded with Spen right behind him screaming, "Door Breach! Put your weapons down! Put your weapons down!"

Spen looked around. There was nobody inside.

"Awwwwwww." he moaned disappointed.

The Pointman didn't miss a beat and continued to survey the room while making his way to the next door. He made a "come on" gesture to Spen.

"Oh okay."

Then something odd happened. As Spen caught up to the Pointman, Spen seemed to dissolve into little black specks right before the Pointman's eyes. In fact, to the Pointman, the world seemed to shift a little and everything became blurry. Then as suddenly as it came, it vanished, and Spen was right back where he was before. He didn't seem to notice anything strange.

They reached the next door by heading up a flight of stairs and took the same positions as before.

"Door Breach!" Spen yelled as he threw a flash-bang into the next room.

They heard a woman scream as the flash-bang went off and random gunfire seemed to carpet the room everywhere, a few shots created holes in the door.

"Jin?! Jin is that you?!" Spen yelled.

"Spen?!"

The gunfire increased and more holes appeared in the door and the walls around it.

"Wait, Wait, I'm with the Pointman! Don't shoot!"

The gunfire stopped immediately

"Oh! Baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't hit you did I?"

The Pointman calmly walked into the room and over to Jin. He put a hand on her shoulder as reassurance and looked into her pouch for a certain spray. When he found what he was looking for, he had Jin stand still while he sprayed her eyes. After he was done, Jin leaned against his chest and sighed.

Spen rolled his eyes "Aww Lawrd."

Spen took in the rest of the room. In the middle of it there was a man sitting in a chair. The only thing keeping the man propped up was the chair. Blood covered the man from head to chest as well as various cuts. He looked like a beaten piece of meat.

"Jin?! Did you do this?!" Spen exclaimed.

"No, he was like this when I got here. Someone has some serious psychopathic issues."

The man stirred and groaned feebly.

"Holy shit, he's alive."

Every word was a struggle for the man.

"It's...only....Spaghetti O's...and....ket....ketchup."

"Who did this to you?" Spen asked gently.

"Man in....a red...vest...dark pants."

Spen looked to Jin.

"Was that what Fettel was wearing in the monitor?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember what Fettel looks like. Was he a big heavy set black guy with raging steroid muscles?" Asked Jin.

Spen looked to the Pointman.

The Pointman noodled- nooked- nabbered- NODDED DAMN IT!

"Okay, Jin you stay here and take care of him the Pointman and I-"

"I don't want to touch him! Look, there's snot running down his nose! Ewwwwww!"

"Then what are we supposed to do, we can't just leave him here!"

"Until the paramedics arrive, you can treat him, and I'll walk you through it. The Pointman doesn't need your help anyway, you'll only get in the way."

Spen glared at Jin. Then he said to the Pointman, "Go on ahead. We'll meet up with you when we can."

The Pointman left the room and continued taking stairwells higher and higher to get to the rooftop. He encountered no hostiles. He finally reached a door that said roof access and shoved it open. Morning daylight spilled on to him. He stepped forward onto the rooftop cautiously.

Meanwhile, Jin was coaching Spen. He knelt before the man in the chair gingerly moving his hands around the numerous cuts and bruises. He was smearing ointment on them.

"What's...in...this...stuff?" The man asked.

"Yeah Jin, what's this ointment made out of?"

"Well, it's made out of recycled materials that have healing capabilities."

Spen let the statement sink in for a moment. His hands were covered with the paste.

"You know, I kind of don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Does it make you uncomfortable or something?" Asked Jin.

"Yeah, kind of."

"It's made out of horse urine, cow manure, and dog vomit. Golden retriever type."

Spen sighed.

"Jin, you are a very very mean person."

The injured man made a groaning noise. He tried to slump away from Spen.

"Don't forget to smear some of it around his mouth." Jin added.

Along the rooftops, the Pointman saw no one. Outside, it was an early sort of morning. The kind of morning people hear about but never wake up to. The kind of morning that only crazy ass joggers and people with jobs that suck wake up to while normal people are still asleep in their beds.

The Pointman rounded a tall air radiator. All of sudden, the world seemed to... slow down and blur. Distracted, the Pointman didn't see the wooden board coming until it was too late.

"Yo brother whatcha ya all getting up in my personal space for brah?" Paxton Fettel yelled at the unconscious Pointman.

Two Replica soldiers flanked Fettel's left and right. Fettel made a gesture to one and the clone handed over his side-arm. Before he could turn off the safety though, a newcomer approached them. He stood directly across from Fettel with the Pointman's unconscious form between them.

Fettel growled.

"You don't belong here. This isn't your fight."

He paused for a moment.

"Leave." Fettel said tersely.

Solid Snake's bandanna whipped around in the air, yet there was no wind. He gave Fettel a challenging look.

"No." Snake said.

Then he added, "In every traditional adventure story, when the hero first comes across dire peril and is unable to save himself, something else does. Whether it's the sacrifice of the mentor, a new power suddenly emerging from within the hero, or any other Deus Ex Machina plot device, one thing is clear; the hero never dies in the first encounter."

Fettel snorted.

"Look around you, a 'traditional adventure story'?! This- this reality is teeming with horrors ready to burst from the edges they've been confined in. All this is a false illusion, a false sense of security. My mother will unleash the apocalypse on this city, and I will help her do it!"

Snake burst out laughing.

"Your mother is the true villian? That's pathetic, how do you even look at yourself in a mirror?!"

Fettel's face became an unreadable mask.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like somewhere fighting Italian plumbers in red and blue overalls for instance. Or maybe a certain blue-hedgehog whose just as much a whore as you are."

Fettel's words didn't even faze Snake.

"I don't think in the years to come people will even remember an insect such as you or if they do remember, you'll always be known as the momma's boy villan."

Fettel snarled and sent an emotional based psychic command to the two Replica soldiers next to him. They armed their weapons and brought them up to holster. Fettel pointed the handgun at Snake at the same time Snake pointed his silencer at Fettel.

Fettel let the side-arm drop as he heard a voice in his head.

"Yes mother." He said meekly.

The two Replica soldiers holstered their weapons. All three began to walk away. Then Fettel turned and looked at Snake.

"We will not meet again."

"Yeah, I doubt we will. I bet mommy's going to tuck you in for the night."

Watching Paxton Fettel leave, Snake knelt down next to the Pointman.

"I know exactly what it's like to be fighting with your siblings. Let me give you some advice, the best way to resolve an argument with your brother is to pump him full of lead from a turret mounted machine gun."

Snake also added, "Or, let a feminine looking male slice your brother in the back with a sword. You might want to go with that option since it doesn't involve as much work on your part."

Snake got up.

"In either case, I think you'll survive whatever comes your way. Take care, and farewell."

As Solid Snake turned to leave, Sam Fisher showed up.

"Did I miss-"

"Yeah, you missed it all."

"Damn. Well, what do we do now to entertain ourselves?"

"Hmmm... Let's go find Ethan Thomas and fuck with him by turning the lights in his cell on and off again"

"Sounds good."

They left. Dramatically.

Some time later the Pointman woke up and got to his feet. He clutched his head. It hurt. Fettel was gone. Seeing as there was no way he could catch up, the Pointman turned around and went back to Jin and Spen.

"Isn't he a little creepy sometimes?"

"The Pointman?! But he's soooo cute."

"But it's like he just stares right through you."

"Oh come on! I don't mind it."

"It's just that-"

Spen stopped. He had the feeling somebody else was in the room. When he turned around, the Pointman was standing right behind him. Jin made a gasping hurt sound when she saw the gash on his forehead.

_**Better's Car**_

Betters was pressing random buttons on his computer for fun. Then suddenly his comm rang and he answered it.

"Jin?"

"No it's Spen."

"Damn it. I'm really busy so get to the point."

"Fettel got away. The Pointman's been injured but it's actually only a minor bruise, sure looks a lot worse though."

"I already had that feeling something went wrong in my gut. Or maybe it was that grande quesdallia I just had. Anyway, I'll meet you guys over where you parked the other car."

"Wait a second, you went to fucking Taco Bell while we were-"

Better's cut the transmission. He put the car in reverse and backed up into a deer.

"What the fuck's that doing in a metropolis area?.... Oh well."

Better's drove off into the night. He knocked over an occupied construction-site outhouse along the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you don't understand by now that I don't own F.E.A.R. Then you never will.

Author's note: Your probably surprised I got around to finishing this, and yes, this is the Final Chapter ):

Day 9-10

_**Better's Car**_

Jin and the Pointman sat in the back of Better's Car, Spen was sitting shotgun, and of course Better's was driving. Jin screamed and buried her head into the Pointman's shoulder as Betters mowed down an elderly jogger.

"You're unsightly and shouldn't be out in public!" he screamed.

Spen paled and clutched the handle next to his seat. Jin clutched the Pointman and sobbed softly. The Pointman sat perfectly still.

"Betters," Spen began, "Could you be a little more cautious while driving?"

"Hell no, stop being a woman." Betters answered.

"If you hadn't noticed, a woman is crying." Spen replied dryly.

"You're a monster!" Jin cried.

Then Spen said, "Let me drive then you're too-"

"Get your own car dammit!" Betters growled.

Spen paused for a moment as did Jin. They shared a glance and Spen decided to ask the question out loud.

"Why didn't we just take the second car back then?"

Jin shrugged.

"Well Betters, can you drive us back to the other car? It should still be parked somewhere around the Treatment Plant."

Wordlessly, Betters reached into the glove compartment in front of Spen's seat. He pulled out a small cylindrical, tube like device and pressed the button on top. Five blocks away, a pillar of fire shot up from the ground into the morning sky. When the fire simmered away, black smoke replaced it.

For the longest time, no one spoke. Spen finally broke the silence.

"Why.... did you plant a bomb in the second car? And why.... did you... blow it up? He asked hoarsely.

"I planted that bomb in case the second car ever got commandeered. Or if you ever betrayed us, got possessed, or got turned into a zombie it could have handled you. Or, if you ever got captured and were stuck in the car with hostiles, I could have blown it up and deemed you unfortunate collateral damage. As for 'why did I blow it up?', I was just too lazy to go back." Betters replied.

"Is there a...bomb... in this car too?" Spen asked worringly.

"No, I deemed myself too important to be killed off." Betters answered.

_**Fear Headquarters**_

As soon as the four of them got back, Betters headed off to his office. The Pointman on the other hand strode off to the armory (He pointed to a sign on the wall that said armory) and Jin decided to follow him. She still fretted over his head injury. All that left was Spen. He decided to go take a nap.

Betters' office was a sparsely decorated place. It was furnished with a desk, a computer, a leather-bound chair, and a few office supplies. Betters sat in the chair and reached for the phone on the desk. He made a call, and while waiting he twirled the phone cord around his index finger.

"Hello," Said a very nasally voice (probably Jewish) "You have reached the office of the BSAA, the Bio Security Assessment Alliance. This is Rachel speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Commissioner Rowdy Betters of the First Encounter Assault Recon....uh... division, may I speak with the Deputy Director please?"

"One moment please...."

Betters eased back into the chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"Soooo sweet thing, when do you get off work?"

"Excuse me?" Said a very masculine voice.

Betters sat up.

"Is this Deputy Director Hammond?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're Commissioner Betters?"

"Yeah, I'll cut to the chase... I wanted to ask for the BSAA's support on a certain operation. Like a joint-task force."

"Hmmm... what kind of operation?"

"One of an urgent nature. A research and development division of a certain private corporation recently lost control over their project specimen."

"What was it?"

"A psychic commander. With a telepathic link to a battalion of cloned soldiers that follow his orders exclusively."

"........."

"Hello?....You'd better believe me damn you."

"No, no I believe you. I just don't see how this involves the BSAA however."

"What?! This psychic commander is like a living weapon, doesn't that follow into your guidelines of handling Bio-hazardous threats?"

"Yeah sort of, but that's a really loose connection at best. I'm sorry, but this doesn't qualify as a reason to send in our agents."

"Oh come on! Look to be honest with you, we just need the extra manpower. We seriously lack the numbers to contend with this threat."

"I'm really sorry Commissioner Betters, if you'd have asked us to help you out two or three years ago we'd have jumped at the chance to have something to do. But now, we've had this recent operation in Russia that's still eating up most of our attention. Can't you ask the Army, the National Guard, or something? Maybe Delta Force?"

"Delta Force is already committed. What this is about is getting all the help we can get without risking complete national attention, and there's no way of avoiding that if we contact the Army."

"I'm sorry Betters, we're just too tied up at the moment."

"Oh I get it, you're just too scared to deal with clone armies and psychic psychopaths."

"I-I'm not scared! We- The BSAA isn't afraid of anything!"

"Buck Buck Buck! Chicken! I bet you've crapped your pants!"

"I-I have to go now."

Deputy Director Hammond hung up.

_**F.E.A.R. Armory Room**_

Jin watched with growing concern as the Pointman raided the armory, pulling out some of the deadliest guns she'd ever seen and adding them to his arsenal. He seemed to be avoiding the impractical ones. Like the Fat-man mini nuke launcher, the lightsaber, and that odd shotgun that spewed out corrosive acid instead of bullets.

The Pointman pulled out another rifle and found a magazine sitting underneath. He examined it, tilting it to the side as if studying it.

Jin frowned. "_Isn't that one of Betters...?"_

The Pointman put the magazine down where he found it. Dismissing it as irrelevant.

Jin smiled. She got off the steel table she was sitting on and walked over to one of the racks. She pulled out a flamethrower with the clear intention of burning the Porno mag.

_**Better's Office**_

Betters was on the phone.

"Yeah Douglas, I tried the BSAA and it looks like it'll be just us."

A pause. Betters sighed.

"No, Third Echelon said they're too high up to deal with such 'mundane' threats as ours. No, we can't ask the private corporations funding us either because we're too much in their pocket as it is. Besides they'd probably try to get Armacham free of the blame. Like helping a brother out."

Betters waited for a reply.

"No Douglas, I have no contacts with MI6. No Douglas, There isn't an agent named James Bond in real life."

Betters let Douglas respond. Then answered, "Jason Bourne is from a movie series, and like I told the President a few years back, Ghost Busters ISN'T real!!!"

Betters massaged his temples.

"I think I'm going to have to call in all the reserve F.E.A.R. Members for this one. Yeah

Douglas, I hate them as much as I hate Spen."

Spen walked in and Betters mouthed the words fuck off.

Spen just stood there.

"Alright then Douglas, we'll meet your team on the heliport in two hours." Betters hung-up.

Betters looked at Spen.

"What do you want numb-nuts?"

For a moment, Spen just stared at Betters resolutely and then finally he asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Betters was a taken back.

"Why do I hate you so much?" He asked.

"Alright then, I'll tell you why. Do you remember the first time we met?"

Spen thought back, "It was right outside this very office wasn't it?"

Betters nodded gravely, "That's right, and do you remember that conversation we had? The one about the Vietnam War?"

"Yeah, and I told you that I thought all the American soldiers who served in that war were monsters..."

Spen's eyes widened with shock, "And... you served in that war! That's why you're so bitter, you're a veteran and what I said pissed you off..."

And then Spen really looked at Betters.

"Wait a second, you would have been too young to serve in the army at that time, you must have been at most eleven or twelve when that war ended so that doesn't explain..."

Betters snorted.

"If you're done making idiotic conclusions, I was going to say that it was what you said afterwards that really pissed me off. Your whole political opinion crap was just boring."

Betters eyes took on a murderous quality.

"You told me you liked Coke better than Pepsi."

Spen was rendered speechless.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Betters Rofl'ed.

"Hell no you little homo." He got back up into his chair.

"Listen and listen well, I don't need a logical reason to hate you Spen. I just do. Now leave me, for I have diabolical plotting to do."

Spen started to walk away but turned halfway and said, "Up yours Betters!"

"Yes, yes, we all know you like men Spen."

_**Generic Warehouse 13**_

Paxton Fettel paced back and forth in front of a man tied to a wooden chair. He was in a large storage area and several of the clones were with him standing to the side. He backhanded the man restrained in front of him.

"You're surprisingly strong willed... you haven't told me anything." Fettel said.

"How can I tell you anything when you don't ask me what you want?!" The man screamed in frustration.

Fettel backhanded the man again.

"Silence!" He pistol-whipped the man.

"I want you to talk!" Fettel roared.

The man cried and whimpered, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The Replica soldiers wandered around the room checking for any hidden dangers. They took note of the scene before them but made nothing of it. The commander was the absolute authority no question, no doubts.

Fettel unzipped his pants and began urinating on his victim.

"What?! No stop! Wh- why oh AHHHH Stop!" The captive desperately cried.

"You are of my territory now and forever. So in order for me to exert my control over you in this world and the world beyond this one, I must mark you."

The captive wasn't listening to any of this.

"Stop peeing on me ahhhh ewwwww!"

But Fettel wouldn't stop.

_**Armacham Technology Research Facility**_

Ethan Thomas was in his cell laying on the cot in a fetal position. He yelled in anguish as the lights kept turning on and off.

"Snake?! I know that's you! Snake?! Snake?! Snaaaaaaaaaaaake!"

Solid Snake was in fact watching Thomas from a console in the surveillance room. He kept pressing the light switch over and over again. Sam Fisher stood at his side. They were both laughing quietly.

"So this is what life can be like outside the battlefield huh?" Asked Snake.

"Yeah." Said Sam, "It's all about enjoying the little things out there as well as the big ones."

"Hahahaha I guess I could get used to this then." Snake replied back.

_**F.E.A.R. Armory Room**_

The Pointman had a large stockpile of weapons laid out on the table near the firing range. Jin watched as he'd grab a gun from the pile and fire it down range a couple of times.

Jin was intoxicated by the whole process, "_He's acting so primal and masculine right now. But he's sooooo efficient and intelligent with it."_

She sighed longingly.

Then the Armory door opened and Spen walked in.

Jin glanced at Spen, "I thought you were going to take a nap?"

"I changed my mind. I had a heart to heart with Betters instead."

Jin made a wry grin. "I bet that went well huh?"

A five-round burst from an UMP.45 echoed throughout the room.

"It went as well as all our other conversations do." Spen said while wiping something from his eye.

Jin smiled and turned back to watching the Pointman. He fired off three rounds from a Desert Eagle nailing a cardboard dummy in the face each time.

Spen walked by Jin and watched as well, this time scratching something in both eyes.

Jin blinked. "_Wait a second... there was a slight quiver in his voice. He's wiping his eyes too."_

Jin looked at Spen more closely.

He was crying.

"_Oh my..."_

"Spen..." She said softly.

He turned around but was still trying to hide his tears from view.

"What? Noth-"

"Spen... what happened?" Jin asked.

Spen let the tears flow freely now.

"I asked him why he hated me so much. And he just went on with another one of his bullshit stories. But when it got down to it he just said he hated me for no reason at all. He never lets up with me! He's always picking on me like this!" Said Spen.

Jin felt a strong stirring within her heart. The sympathy and pain she felt for Spen surprised even her.

"Spen..." She said. "Spen... it's okay."

She placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"Spen, none of the abuse you've taken so far is your fault. You haven't done anything to deserve the way you've been treated. Betters is just a fat bitter old man with no friends and no woman. And he takes his frustration out on you because your the most normal out of all of us."

Spen looked at her intently and Jin swallowed, choosing her next words carefully.

"I haven't treated you fairly either. All of this hostility from me has just been my own paranoia."

She took a step back and looked down.

"I'm so sorry Spen. I'm so sorry."

"....Some of those moments between us... were pretty funny Jin." Spen said with a smile.

Jin smiled back too. She giggled a little.

And suddenly, the Pointman was standing next to them as well.

They looked at him, startled.

He walked over to Spen, looked at him, and hugged him.

Jin's mouth was agape but she recovered quickly and came over to the two men. She hugged both of them.

Spen was frozen but no longer crying.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around both the Pointman, and Jin.

They held each other closely.

Above the three of them, a neon-sign turned on. It said, "Fan Service."

_**F.E.A.R. Heliport**_

Two Black hawks touched down on the rooftop heliport. Several individuals were already inside them, geared up and buckled up. Spen assumed they were Delta Force.

He watched as the Pointman strode over to one of the Helicopters. Spen was intimidated

by the arsenal he was carrying. Apparently, so were the men in the Pointman's Black hawk. They looked at each other with a bit of fear in their eyes.

"_MP5, side-arm, 2 smoke grenades, 2 frag grenades, Riot shotgun, M16, Combat knife, Proximity mines, C-4, a Sniper rifle, and a Rocket launcher?! He's got everything but the kitchen sink!"_

Jin walked into view carrying the kitchen sink.

Shrugging, Spen walked over and got into his own Black hawk. The Delta Force members considered him.

"So Mr. Spook, what will we be facing today?" One of them asked.

Spen gave them an honest answer, "A battalion of clone soldiers and their insane psychic commander."

The Delta Force members grinned. They obviously thought the whole thing was a joke.

"_Let's throw a little curve ball here..."_

Spen cleared his throat, "So you're attached to Douglas Holiday huh?"

"Yeah that's right." Another one of them answered.

"Well, I've heard a lot of stories about your sister units. Particularly the Dark Signal team."

The Delta Force members shifted uncomfortably.

"I've forgotten now, how many times has Lieutenant Keira Stokes been arrested for public indecency? And didn't the team's leader, Cedric Griffin, fail a mental evaluation test? How is he still running that outfit?"

Some of the men grunted. The one sitting next to Spen though answered,"We've got nothing to say about them."

"_That shut them up."_

Spen noticed Jin approaching the Black hawk. She smiled at him and he asked her, "Not coming on this one?"

"No." She answered. "I'll be on some kind of reserve status, but I won't be out in the field until Betters gives me the go ahead. Delta Force has it's own medics he said."

Betters himself stood by the doorway to the stairwell. He had a mug in one hand. When he realized Spen was looking at him, he grinned and gave him the finger.

Jin noted the exchange.

"Don't worry." She smiled conspiratorially. "I slipped a little something into his coffee when he wasn't looking."

As soon as Betters took a sip from his mug, he bent over and held his stomach. He walked over to the door doubled over and just as he reached the handle, a bird swooped in and took a crap on his shoulder.

Jin and Spen lol'ed.

The pilot in the front yelled to the cabin that they were cleared to go.

Jin got off the Heliport and the Black hawk immediately took off. He watched as Jin waved while growing smaller and smaller. Spen looked to the other Black hawk and to the Pointman. He gave him a thumbs-up and the Pointman returned the gesture.

Spen suddenly got a weird feeling.

"_I feel like this is the last time I'll ever see F.E.A.R. Headquarters."_

"_Wait, that's not a bad thing." _

And the Black hawk flew off into the night with Spen Jankowski yelling out of the cabin at the top of his lungs, "FUCK YOU BETTERS!"

-Fin-

Author's note: That's it then. Feel free to E-mail me to chat or to ask questions. I hope you've enjoyed the experience as much as I did writing it. I'll always look back on this as my first completed Fan-fic... That I'm proud of. (:


End file.
